


Voice for the Unspoken

by colorfulCheshire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beforus AU, Gen, Multi, Mute!Cronus, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulCheshire/pseuds/colorfulCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri Vantas knows well the struggles of culled trolls and works as head director of Her Imperial Radiance's Rehoming Initiative to improve culling practices and smooth the custodial transition for young trolls.  He isn't surprised then, when the empress asks him to oversee a new trainee, supposedly a friend of hers who requires an "understanding" approach.</p>
<p>While he has no qualms about this new trainee's disability and accommodating him, he's not sure if he'll be able to handle his abrasive personality.  Still, Kankri's the one best suited for the job, and as long as Cronus wants to help young underprivileged trolls, it's his duty to train him on how to do so, whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice for the Unspoken

You’re sitting patiently at the table in one of the meeting rooms, filed claws tapping a slow rhythm onto the glass tabletop as you check your watch again.

Honestly, she ought to be more diligent. While you know she’s far busier than you, she had asked you to take the time to meet your new trainee properly before he began work, and you wanted to use your time as wisely as possible getting to know him and making sure the two of you are acquainted with each other’s possible triggers.

There’s a knock at the ridiculously fancy doorway (it seems everything in royal facilities are over-the-top) before Her Imperial Radiance enters the room. You resist your desire to chastise her for her tardiness, as another troll, likely your new trainee, enters behind her, and you don’t want to appear rude before you’ve even introduced yourself. However, the seadweller seems terribly familiar, although you can’t seem to recall a name.

“Kankri!” she practically chirps, casually taking a seat across the table from you. You stand to shake both of their hands across the table before sitting down again, and she motions to the troll to take a seat beside her. When he does, she’s already motioning between the two of you to get introductions started, as vibrant as always.

“Kankri, this is Cronus Ampora,” Oh that’s right! Ampora! You remember him from sweeps ago in your little friend group, not that the two of you ever spoke much. “And starting today, unless he changes his mind, he shall be your new relocater-in-training. Cronus,” fuchsia irises slide sideways to catch his casual expression, “this is Kankri Vantas, head director of the rehoming initative and your new boss. He’ll be teaching you about the organization and eventually assigning you to the most adequate position for you. Any questions?”

Cronus is eyeing you rather critically, and you make a mental note to make sure he rids himself of such a habit before being permitted to meet with young trolls being considered for a new custodian as it could potentially trigger the younger wrigglers. You decide to let it pass for now, as he’s likely trying to recall you from the past as well, if he remembers your name at all.

When Peixes nudges him gently, he blinks rapidly and turns to her, hands raised in the air and starting to move in a familiar manner. It takes you just a moment to realize that he is signing and you miss the first half of what he’s communicating, but you catch on quickly enough.

[“. . . many sweeps past. But look at that v-a-n-t- _ass_ ,”] his eyebrows raise as he emphasizes that particular sign and you feel your face grow hot in your astonishment as he laughs silently.

“ _Excuse me?!_ ” You now understand why Feferi asked for you specifically to mentor the troll, but you’re absolutely appalled by such openly disrespectful behavior on Cronus’ part. While he had been a flirt in your younger sweeps, that in no way excused such, such suggestive behavior.

You catch the shock in his eyes and you suspect that he was _not_ informed that you were quite proficient in sign language as you personally felt it was a necessity for your job. However, his surprise is instantly replaced with a coy expression and he actually has the _gall_ to wink at you, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he signs to you.

[“ _Nice_ to meet you, boss.”]

You already have a lecture about sexual harassment writing itself in your head when Feferi nudges him and gives you an apologetic look. You sigh, but decide to go through with the meeting after all. Besides, over the phone, Feferi had said the new trainee was supposedly excited for a chance to work with the less-fortunate wigglers, saying something like it was in his blood.

You realize that you’re going to need a lot of patience to deal with this, er, underprivileged troll if he really wanted to help as much as she said he did.

 


End file.
